Todo por alcohol
by Gumix
Summary: Warning: Yaoi  BxB  / Rated: M / Pairings: Pirate!UKxTeenUSA  En ese orden


**Resumen:** El joven Alfred se siente muy solo en casa a causa de que Inglaterra le dejaba sin compañía todo el tiempo para ir a hacer su "_trabajo" _de pirata. Una noche en la que el americano se encontraba dormido después de llorar por horas llega la tan anhelada compañía de Arthur, pero este parecía estar borracho y esa noche al principio se convierte en una pesadilla para la colonia, pero a medida que pasan los minutos eso cambia radicalmente.

**Warning:** Yaoi (ChicoxChico) Hard (**_Contenido sexual_**).

**Pareja:** _PirateUKxUSA (Adolescente)._ **Si en ese orden, así que si no les gusta mejor no lo lean xD**

Yay! Melli este es tu regalo para San Valentín 3 o más bien el regalo para Japón xD es que no encontre una imagen hard de estos dos en ese orden así que escribí un fanfic...espero que te guste :'D

* * *

**Todo por alcohol**

****Alfred se encontraba acostado en su cama, tenía su mirada totalmente pérdida y miraba solo un punto fijo en el techo de su habitación. Cualquiera que lo viera pensaría que se encontraba muy atento a sus pensamientos, y así era, pero esas palabras que surcaban su mente no eran felices, el norteamericano solo pensaba en su tutor, o al menos así le llamaba, Arthur.

El británico hacia tiempo que estaba metido en eso de la piratería, algo que al ojiazul no le gustaba del todo, hacia mucho tiempo que el inglés llegaba a la madrugada, y hasta a veces ni volvía a casa por un buen tiempo. Alfred de verdad lo extrañaba pero lo que más anhelaba de vuelta era que el mayor fuera como antes, había cambiado radicalmente.

Las horas pasaron hasta que el joven chico se durmió en la calidez de su habitación. Se notaba claramente sus pestañas empapadas, todo por las lágrimas que escurrieron de sus orbes azul cielo, todo por la necesidad de querer a Inglaterra, al Inglaterra de siempre, el que extrañaba.

Mientras el norteamericano dormía sintió como una mano acariciaba sus cabellos, abrió sus ojos lentamente hasta dar con el que producía esas caricias. Allí, frente suyo se encontraba el inglés, sentado al borde de la cama del de menor edad, mirándolo fijamente con esos ojos verde esmeralda intensos. El estadounidense se talló sus ojos con las manos y miro otra vez al mayor, no se veía tan "_normal_". Vestía sus ropajes piratas, pero lo más importante de todo era sus mejillas sonrojadas y se sentía claramente un olor a alcohol que surgía del británico.

Alfred no era tan tonto e inocente como se veía, se había dado cuenta de que ese preciado ser que poseía frente a sí mismo estaba totalmente a merced del alcohol, estaba ebrio.

El menor con algo de temor en hacerlo se dispuso a hablarle,…o mejor dicho a preguntarle.

-Ar…Arthur, ¿T..te sucede algo?- Tartamudeó al hablarle, su tono de voz era suave pero temeroso y nervioso al mismo tiempo, él sabía que cualquier persona era sumamente peligrosa en estado de alcoholismo.

El aludido hizo caso omiso a la pregunta de su acompañante y le dirigió una sonrisa, que a simple vista era bastante maliciosa.

-Dime Alfred, ¿Alguna vez lo hiciste con alguien?- Preguntó como si nada el inglés sin dejar de mirar al más joven.

La colonia muy confundida optó por responder a esa pregunta –N..no- Ya sabía a que se refería Inglaterra con esa pregunta, pero más que nada le asustaba el hecho de por qué le hizo esa pregunta, ¿N..no querrá él quitarle la virginidad? O..¿Si?. La mirada y la expresión del americano eran las de un conejo asustado y las del inglés, eran las de un lobo acorralando a su presa como deseaba allí.

El rubio mayor rió un poco para después decir algo que asustaría aún más al otro chico de cabellos dorados. –_Very good- _Exclamócon esa sonrisa de antes –Entonces yo me encargaré de eso _Alfie_- Dijo con un tono de cariño la última palabra.

Los instintos del ojiazul no le habían mentido, el inglés quería hacerlo con él, ¡Era su propia colonia!, ¿Cómo podía hacer algo así?, Alfred sabía que ya no era tan pequeño, ya era un adolescente pero no deseaba eso, no ahora y menos con Arthur en ese estado.

-What? ¡No!- Gritó el americano intentando escapar del británico, pero este fue más rápido y logro posarse sobre él dejándole sin escape alguno.

-¡Arthur! Detente _please_, _stop_- Su voz se había quebrado después de pronunciar el nombre del pirata, las lágrimas salieron de sus ojos empapando sus mejillas por completo.

El aludido solo sonrió mirando a su querida colonia –Deberías saber que diciéndome todo eso me tientas más a hacerlo- No le mentía, cuanto más suplicaba el más joven, mas deseos tenía de poseerlo por completo.

Estados Unidos, al ver que eso no servía de nada comenzó a hacer movimientos bruscos debajo del inglés consiguiendo darle una buena patada en su hombría.

Arthur hizo una mueca de dolor y acto seguido frunció el seño, no tenía paciencia para esto. Tomo firmemente del mentón al menor y acercó su rostro al de él mirándole a los ojos y obligándole a que lo hiciera él también.

-Mira Alfred, será mejor que te prepares porque te daré tan duro que después te dolerá por semanas ¿Escuchaste?- Su voz era seria y con un tono de enojo en ella, no estaba bromeando con su amenaza. El americano tragó saliva dejando caer más lágrimas por su rostro, sabía que ya no tenía escapatoria a lo que sucedía en esos momentos.

El europeo empezó con su labor quitándole primero la colcha y sábanas de encima, la cama no era pequeña, era un _matrimonial_, Inglaterra había procurado que su más preciada colonia durmiera bien y cómodo allí.

Así que no tendría problema alguno para hacerlo.

Él mismo comenzó a desvestirse dejando caer varias prendas al suelo, hasta quedar solamente con una camisa, su ropa interior y sus pantalones.

Se dirigió a su presa e hizo lo mismo con él, quitándole la ropa y a medida que avanzaba daba besos y mordiscos a ese cuerpo que tanto deseaba, dejando varias marcas en la piel blanca del joven.

Terminó dejando a Alfred con tan solo dos prendas, su ropa interior y su camisa, aunque está última se encontraba abierta.

El rojiazul daba pequeños suspiros de placer al sentir el contacto de su piel con la de Arthur, ya no luchaba más, sería inútil y solo gastaría fuerzas.

Inglaterra se dirigió hasta esos botones rosados que se encontraban en el pecho ajeno, chupándolos a su gusto hasta dejarlos erectos.

Alfred gemía al sentir aquellas nuevas sensaciones que el inglés le causaba, aunque fuera en contra de su propia voluntad…comenzaban a gustarle.

El rubio mayor subió hasta el rostro del menor y lo besó con una pasión y rapidez intensa. Los inexpertos labios del americano intentaban seguir el ritmo del beso, Arthur profundizo aquel contacto adentrando su lengua a aquella delicada cavidad. Alfred notaba claramente el sabor a ron en la boca del pirata, era un sabor embriagante.

El británico no espero más y siguió con su acción metiendo su mano en la ropa interior del otro, haciendo contacto directo con la hombría del menor.

El americano largo un fuerte gemido de placer y sorpresa ante ese contacto, el mayor rodeo el miembro con su mano y comenzó a moverla abajo y hacia arriba masturbándolo rápidamente dejando muy aturdido a un Alfred que se inundaba en un mar lleno de nuevas sensaciones.

Terminó corriéndose fácilmente en la mano del inglés, era obvio que no aguantaría mucho, era nuevo en esto.

Arthur volvió a sonreír y lamió su propia mano quitándose el semen de ella.

-_You're very delicious_ Alfred- Susurró en su oído para después lamer su lóbulo, el aludido solo se sonrojó más ante el "halago".

El inglés tomo las piernas del joven obligándolo a abrirlas, la colonia seguía con es mirada de temor, y no..no deseaba llegar a esa parte. Así que con todas sus fuerzas logro cerrar sus piernas.

-N..no quiero esto- Replicó el menor a lo que Arthur le miro serio.

-No me interesa lo que quieras- Le respondió y de un movimiento brusco hizo que abriera las piernas nuevamente, ya no le quedaban obstáculos para cumplir su propósito ahí.

Primero ingresó un dedo en su entrada y lo hizo mover en círculos allí dentro.

-¡Ah! Ya…Arthur.._please_, para- Las lágrimas volvieron a escurrir al sentir algo invadiendo su entrada.

Arthur continuaba sin hacerle caso, metió su segundo dedo y comenzó a hacer el mete-saca, buscando que esa cavidad se dilatara rápido aprontándola para lo que vendría después.

Cuando ya pensó que estaba listo se dirigió hacia el oído de Alfred y susurro nuevamente -Voy a entrar- Apenas finalizó de liberó su miembro ya erecto y lo adentro a la cavidad del americano, metiéndolo de lleno en un sola embestida.

El menor gimoteo de dolor –Ah..d..duele- Susurro entre sollozos mientras Arthur empezaba a embestir cada vez más rápido, haciendo que el dolor comenzará a convertirse en algo agradable aunque a Alfred seguía disgustándole, pero ya no del todo.

El americano apretaba las sábanas con sus manos mientras sentía como un nuevo lubricante surgía en su cavidad, él no sabía que era pero Inglaterra si, era _sangre_.

Al principio se asustó un poco pero al sentir que facilitaba el trabajo se relajó un poco más.

El inglés ya estaba llegando a su límite pero no pensaba bajar la intensidad de las embestidas y así fue como terminó corriéndose dentro de Alfred.

El joven dejo salir un largo gemido, cuando Arthur saco su hombría de su interior el ojiazul relajó sus músculos dejando descansar su cuerpo entero.

El británico se dejo caer junto a su preciado Alfred abrazándole y tapando a ambos con las sábanas y por último la colcha.

Le dio un pequeño beso en la frente a su colonia y le susurró un "_I love you_" sorprendiendo a un americano que aún no salía del shock, se había dado cuenta que a mitad de aquel acto Arthur ya no estaba ebrio, o sea que hizo casi todo sobrio.

-Y..yo también te amo- Le dijo con timidez a su acompañante el ojiazul.

Arthur lo besó y así ambos terminaron cayendo dormidos juntos.

* * *

_**Review? 8D**_


End file.
